


Love

by theholylight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Connected Drabbles, Drabble, Drabble Series, F/M, M/M, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: In which six people find love...
(a small, three 'chapter' long work. All the drabbles are loosely connected with each other but can be read separately)





	1. It's Not A Game

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble 1: Ryuji/Futaba (sakasaku) - It's Not A Game

"So... let me get this straight. Akira is too busy having a date to be around, so he asked you to do so?"

Ryuji sweatdropped at the girl's bluntness. Well, she was somewhat right so he couldn't blame her but...

"... look, why don't we just play some video games and be done with it? We will pass time faster that way..."

Futaba watched him scratch the back of his head in thought before sighing and stepping aside to let him into her room, moving to set up her game system as she eyed him from under her glasses in a critical manner.

"I hope you are ready to lose!"

Ryuji, who was making himself comfy, blinking before a grin overtook his face and he grabbed the control that she handed to him in an amused manner.

"If anyone is going to lose here, it's going to be you, Futaba-chan!"

"Oh~oh! Such big words!"

He didn't let her faze him. As the game began to play, it slowly grew more intense with each passing money, sometimes with Futaba winning and sometimes it being him, but it was all fair and square and that was what made it so much fun. Futaba didn't cheat, she believed in pure skill alone and you could tell as she took the winning game, cheering in a loud and free manner as she turned around towards him and he couldn't help it...

... he leaned in and gave her a kiss - it wasn't even a kiss, more like a peck - before pulling away, blushing hard.

"I'm s-sorry... you were just so cute that I..."

The redhead was also flushing as she gazed at him in shock before facing the screen again. Just as Ryuji began to think that he messed things up with her, Futaba gripped her controller and slowly placed her head onto his shoulder.

"It's alright.... I liked... it..."

Hiding behind her long hair, the girl initiated another round, leaving him to gape at her before having to focus on the game....

... maybe he could sneak in another kiss or two while they played...


	2. Linger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And he continues to linger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 2: Goro/Akira (akeshu) - Linger
> 
> Because Akeshu is slowly becoming one of my otps, I had to write something for them, too. Spoilers I guess if you don't know that Goro is a member of the group but beyond that, nothing but mutual pining and being dorks + Futaba :D

"Thanks for today, Goro."

The detective looked around as he untied his shaggy hair (having tied it up so it wouldn't get in the way of helping out at the cafe today), staring at Akira who was busily gazing at some cups, making sure that they were completely clean as he normally would.

"For helping out?"

He gave a somewhat amused smile as he took off his apron as well, putting it back into its right place. Goro walked over to Akira and leaned to look over his shoulder, gently embracing him as he did.

"You know it's not a problem..."

"None the less, I know you've been busy these past few days." 

Akira finished up the last cup and put everything away before turning around in the detective's arms and grinning his usual smirk as he leaned in and kissed him. They stood there for what felt like forever before a cough interrupted them. They jumped apart, blushing a bright red as they turned to see Futaba, who appeared to get something to drink as she did live nearby.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"W-what? N-No!" their leader shook his head, glancing at Goro in a manner he thought wasn't obvious but it was, if the redhead's cat-like grin was anything to go by.

"If you say so. Ryuji and I were thirsty so I came over to get us something to drink, if that's not a problem...?"

"Of course not, if you promise to wash them afterwards... hold on, you and Ryuji?"

Goro chuckled quietly as he walked past the duo now bickering like siblings - really, and Akira thought that he didn't have an overprotective older brother streak in him - so loudly that they didn't even notice him reaching the door. In fact, they didn't even hear the bell as he opened the door leading outside, casting a lingering glance at Akira before turning around to leave.

Lingering around was not a good thing... he might fall for the adorable Akira even more if he did... if that was even possible anymore... wasn't he already in too deep?

With a small smile, Goro left, making his way back home. Regardless of what his conflicting self thought...

... it felt nice...


	3. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke is surprised when Anne suggests to be his muse for his next artwork, even more so when she suggests cafe Leblanc as the background...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 3, kitkat, Yusuke/Anne - Art
> 
> (with some background akeshu and sakasaku)

"Are you sure that this is alright?"

Akira glanced over at Yusuke, who was putting up the things he needed as Anne gently sipped on her coffee, glancing around the place, waiting. Beside him, Goro was talking to Ryuji and Futaba - or more like teasing them, with Akira wanting to join him... - who were glaring at him with equal pouts and so he spoke.

"Of course. Morgana is out with Makoto and Haru anyways."

"At the local park?" Goro questioned.

"Yeah, for some sunshine or something like that..."

Yusuke left the two boyfriends to discuss that as he felt a tap on his arm, turning around to see Anne reached over to get his attention, with a smile on her lips as put the cup up as though to drink from it.

"Is this good?"

"Yeah..."

Flushing and uncertain why, Yusuke's brush began to work its magic, easily drawing Anne's untamed, blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes as she drank, making it all seem natural and relaxed. Now, this was art...

"Is it done?"

He coughed, blushing at her question as Akira watched them out of the corner of his eye, amusement obvious in his eyes as he watched his two friends flirt - or more like Anne was trying and managing to do so - in that shy and adorable manner.

"Aren't they cute?" he asked Goro.

The brunet looked at the duo as well, smirking as he leaned into his boyfriend to brush his mop of hair.

"You are cuter."

"T-that wasn't my question!"

Futaba snorted into her coffee as she watched the two couples - that's what they were, weren't they? - argue, all while blushing as red as lobsters. She glanced up at Ryuji and poked him with her free hand.

"We are nothing like that, right?"

"Y-yeah..." the blonde slowly lowered his arm so that Futaba wouldn't see it, she wasn't one for public affection after all... 

"... I'm just kidding, go on."

Giving her an adorable puppy grin, Ryuji began to brush her hair as well, enjoying the feel of the soft strands beneath his fingertips. Meanwhile, Anne sighed and leaned up, giving Yusuke a kiss on the cheek.

"There we go, I managed to kiss you, what will you do about that?"

Clumsily, the artist leaned down, brushing his hand into her hair as their lips met again. Well, she got her answer...

 


End file.
